yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sa'Luk and Merlock gathered their lackeys/Are You In or Out/A surprise ambush
Here is how Sa'Luk and Merlock gathered their lackeys in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. Meanwhile at the Forty Thieves Lair, only seven remain falling into dark despair. The Fat White Thief: The Forty Thieves down to seven. What are we to do? The Skinny White Thief: How did they find us? How did they learn the magic words? (as the ground starts shaking) Another raid? The Triplets: Not again! The Fat Asian Thief: (standing and karate chopping) It is a good day to die! Sa'Luk: (from the entrance) Or to come back from the dead! The Fat White Thief: Sa'Luk? The Triplets: You're alive? The Skinny Green Theif: Impossible... Sa'Luk: I'm a survivor, like all of you. (puts his claws on) No thanks to Cassim. The Skinny White Theif: The King? The Fat Asian Theif: You saw him? The Fat White Theif: What's he want us to do now? Sa'Luk: He wants you to rot in the palace dungeon! The Triplets: (standing on top of each other) Bah... the King of Thieves is loyal to the end! Sa'Luk: (knocks them over) Pushovers! The Triplets: Ouch... Sa'Luk: He betrayed you, sold you out. The Fat Asian Man: You have always hated the King. Why should we believe you? Sa'Luk: How do you think the guard got the magic words? The Fat White Man: He told him the magic words? The Triplets: I don't believe it! The Fat White Man: Me neither! Sa'Luk: (chuckles) You have forgotten what life was like before Cassim. Merlock: He's right, but now since he's with the heroes, how about if the rest of you join us on the hunt for the Hand of Midas? Sa'Luk: I remember a time When crime was sublime, There was plenty of loot in the lair. We'd plunder and pillage, And ransack a village, With nary a worry or care! Then along came this king With his soft-hearted dream, But he ratted us out in the end, So rally the troops! We were meant to regroup, And return to our roots once again! Merlock: Are you in or out? Sa'Luk: Gotta know without a doubt! I'm the one you need for a dirty deed, I'm the best, success is guaranteed! Merlock: Are you men or mice? Take a slice of my advice! Sa'Luk: You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout? Merlock: Better vote for me. Are you in or out? Thieves: We used to be smart, yes, Horrendously heartless In ravaging raids, we were rough We knew what we had To be blissfully bad; Then Cassim brought this sensitive stuff! And we strayed from the path Of our rigorous wrath; Now we're taking a bath in the dust! But we'll reclaim our winnings, Our humble beginnings, In turmoil and torture we trust! Are you in or out? Sa'Luk: Double-crossers or devout? Merlock: Put your faith in me, Pretty soon you'll see I'm the prince of generosity Thieves: Are you foe or friend? Sa'Luk: Here's the path I recommend! Merlock: You want a ride to fame? I've got the fastest route; What's it gonna be? Are you in or out? Mortimer Mouse: We'll go robbing in all the right places, Theives: From Agrabah dunes to Bali Mechanicles: imagine the fear on their faces Haroud Hazi Bin: When we drop by for cookies and tea Merlock: Come along, boys! Follow me! Merlock and the villains: Are you in or out? Merlock: If you're with me, give a shout (Thieves and Weasels: Yay!) I'll lead you all the way, Into the glory days, Captain Hook: We'll begin a life of crime that pays! Prince John: Are you out or in? Make your choice now, sink or swim! Merlock: You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout Thieves and Weasels: What's it gonna be? Sa'Luk: Consider carefully. Merlock and the villains altogether: Are you in or out? Outside the Forty Thieves' Lair, Cassim, Iago, Scrooge, and Dijon were getting close. Iago: I know the treasure's limitless. But I'm not crazy about a forty way split. If it was just uh, you, me, Scrooge, and Dijon... Cassim: I would never cut my men out of the deal. They're my family, my only family. I can always count on them. Dijon: But what about our friends including Mickey and Aladdin? Scrooge McDuck: Well, there's no turning back now. Soon enough, they enter the lair. Cassim: I'm home! From the sides of the lair, the remaining thieves emerge along with a gang of weasels including Merlock and his gang. They are holding their weapons out to Cassim as he backs up as far as he can. Iago: Why don't they look happy to see you? Sa'Luk: (emerging from the crowd) We are, we're thrilled! (holds his claws out to Cassim) Merlock: Surprise! Scrooge McDuck: Curse Me Kilt! It's Sa'Luk! He survived! Dijon: And he's in leauge with Merlock! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225